A Single Delivery
by IApproveThisMessage
Summary: I really didn't want to do this job, but only I could do it. Apparently, my job was to deliver homework to an infamous delinquent that happens to go to my school. Not only that, I had to make him stop cutting class in a month duration in order to stay at school with my intuition fully paid. Rivaille x Reader. Mini AU Reader Insert
1. Chapter 1

Now that I think about it, this story is like Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. Anyway, I love x readers and I am not a big fan of Rivaille actually... I like Eren but he can wait :) This is written on an iPad so some things will be wrong due to 'spellcheck'.

* * *

Chapter 1

You were known around the school as the 'smart one'. Through that, everyone respected you. Unlike most smart female protagonists, you have many friends. You are currently in your second year of highschool, so you're a Rose.

First years are known as Marias, second years are called Roses, and third years are called Sinas.

Your school, Shingeki no Kyojin Gakuen, has a nemesis school called Kyojin Academy. That school is infamous for all their cruel and big 'titans' as you and your school call them.

Your friend, Bertholdt Fubar, is having the hardest time dealing with the school rivalry thing. His father is the principal of Kyojin Academy, he's known as the 'Colossal Titan'. Not only that, your friend, Reiner Braun's, father is the assistant principal of Kyojin Academy. He's better known as the 'Armored Titan'.

Kyojin Academy promotes the rule of 'the strong prevail the weak'. Their school trains men to destroy the weak. That's why the principal of Shingeki no Kyojin Gakuen, Principal Dot Pixis, decided to form a school to protect the weak. Kyojin Academy has the solid idea to destroy all the innocent people in the world. Colossal Titan kicks down the innocent people's houses and the Armored Titan destroys their gates.

You were one of the many who witnessed this first hand. Your 'weak' parents were trampled by the titans of Kyojin Academy. That is why you decided to go to this school; to protect the innocent and destroy all the titans.

* * *

Your first class was science with your professor, Prof. Hanji Zoe or Prof. Zoe. Prof. Zoe is just your average mad scientist who loves to experiment on all the things the titans leave.

"Hi everyone! Today, we'll be dissecting a titan's arm! They accidentally left one at my cousin's house and I offered to take it! I'm going to project it so everyone can see the beauty within. Ahhhhh..." She says in a dream-like state.

You frown, but laugh. Your professor is one crazy woman, but she never fails to make anyone laugh.

"So, who'll go first? It's Rivaille here?" Professor Zoe asks. Your class all turns their heads and shake a 'no' afterwards. She sighs.

Rivaille is an infamous delinquent who goes to your school. You don't know too much about him, but all you know was that his parents abandoned him and sold him. They say that 'looks can be decieving'. You don't know how that applies to him, but they say that he can look like a 1st grader if he wanted to.

You chuckle at the thought of that.

"He doesn't even go to school anymore... I miss that short man." That was when you remembered that Prof. Zoe is Rivaille's cousin. She's taken care of Rivaille when he was younger. "Anyway! How about we have Eren and _ dissect the wrist?"

You were never a big fan of science, especially with Prof. Zoe, but you had to maintain your grade. Besides, Eren Jeager happens to be one of your bestest friends along with his adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackerman.

You sigh and get up and Eren gets up, too. You walk towards the dissect table and put on gloves and that mask thing.

"I want Eren to hold the arm and _ to poke that beautiful needle." Again with the creepiness of Prof. Hanji.

* * *

Your experience with the titan's arm was something memorable... In a bad way. Apparently, when you cut open the titan's arm, Eren held too hard and Titan blood squirted right to your mouth. Luckily you had the mask on, but you've been the laughing stock of the entire class.

"_, can you stay after class for a moment? I have a favor I really really want you to do! I'll give you extra credit AND I'll pay for lunch." Prof. Zoe pleads when the bell rang.

"No." You made the mistake of doing Prof. Zoe a favor before. The result of that was having a broken leg. It's best not to ask.

"B-But... Mr. Erwin Smith told me to ask you! He said that if you don't do this assignment..." She looks down and frowns. You widen your eyes, it's not everyday you see your happy-go-lucky professor frowning. You gulp. "The school can't pay for your intuition anymore."

You gasp.

'This can't be happening' You say to yourself.

"You mean... I... I can't go to this school anymore?"

You take a step back. This was happening way too fast. One day your getting scholarships and 100s on your tests and quizzes and the next day... Your told that you might have a chance of being kicked out of the school.

Shingeki no Kyojin Gakuen is a rich school with all the rich equipment. It was your parents dreams for you to join this school. You joined the school for their sake anyway. You can't leave now. The school was nice enough to use their extra cash to pay for your intuition. The school doesn't offer scholarships, but they offered one for you due to your remarkably high grades.

"_, you can't leave. Everyone will miss you and I'm going to break down crying. You might even be a victim of the titans. Please. Please do this job." Prof. Zoe has a stern and serious tone in her voice. It was amazing how she could be so happy one and minute and serious the next.

"What's the favor?"

You've gone too far to turn back. You can't abandon your resolve to destroy all the titans and fulfill your parents wishes to graduate this school. You can't.

"You have to deliver this month due homework package to Rivaille. You also have to make him go back to school. If you can't accomplish this within a month... I'm sorry." Prof. Zoe was on the verge of tears, which surprised you. You didn't think Prof. Zoe would like this much.

She holds out a thick package of papers.

"I-I'll do it." You close your eyes as you extend your hand out and grab the package.

"Thank you, _. Now, what lunch would you like? I'll get you anything!" She laughs. Again with the mood swings.

"Get me pasta." You demand and smile. Shelaughs and throws an arm around you.

"As you say, _."

* * *

Once you get your pasta, you sit next to all your friends.

"Hey, _!" Eren greets. You smile and sit next to him. Your table consisted of Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Bertholdt, Reiner, Christa, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, and you.

"I-Is that pasta? That's the most expensive meal in the menu!" Sasha leans over and drools on your food. You laugh.

"Yeah, Professor Zoe bought it for me."

"That's not fair! She should buy it for me!" Connie complains.

"Hey, do you guys know where Rivaille lives?" You ask out of the blue, making everyone stop their conversations and turn their attention on you.

"Why?" Jean's voice was serious. More serious than usual. You sigh and frown.

"I have to deliver a month due homework package to him and make him go back to school. If I don't... I can't attend the the school anymore." You say through your teeth. You hated the fact that you were like a little delivery dog who had to run errands or you wouldn't be fed any food.

Eren bangs the table and Armin attempts to calm him down. Christa had a shocked look on her face which made Ymir hug her. Sasha stopped eating for a moment.

"That's crap!" Eren yells out.

"Be careful, _. Rivaille attacked Eren because he thought Eren was a Titan. Eren was sent to the hospital for a month." Mikasa says softly, but I knew she wanted to breathe out fire whenever somebody hurt her brother.

"This is his address." Jean tosses me a piece of paper and you smirk.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you girl. What are you planning to do to heichou?" You turn around to see a girl who looks somewha to Christa behind you, only she doesn't have the goddess-like features.

"Uhm... Who are you?" You ask suspiciously.

"I'm Petra and he's Mike. We're just a few of heichou's many followers." She explains. You scoff.

Rivaille has a fan club. The thought of that made you smile.

"Heichou means 'corporal' or 'leader' in Japanese. They must be the Elite Squad of the school." Mikasa informs. You nod.

"We're here to protect him. Whatever business you have with him, give it up. You're not going to live through it." Petra girl gives you a dirty look and walks away.

"Prof. Zoe said I could leave early. I think I'll try to catch Rivaille. Thanks you guys."

You finish eating you pasta and leave.

* * *

I've always wanted to write an x reader story so here it is. Please review~ Rivaille heichou didn't appear yet, but he will.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasta is my most favorite food of all time... Pasta~

* * *

Chapter 2

Jean's piece of paper read;

_Find any place that's clean or needs to be cleaned. I'm going to bet you that you'll find him there._

You squint to make sure that you read that properly. A clean place? A place that needs to be cleaned? You sigh. You had no choice but to venture off to find a clean place.

'Rivaille must be a neat freak, huh?' You say in your mind. Who knew that the delinquent of the school is a neat freak? The thought of that made you laugh to yourself, earning some weird looks from the mothers that walked past you.

Clean place... Need to be cleaned place... Those two phrases were running around your mind in an endless cycle that when you opened your eyes, you didn't know where in the world you are.

"Shoot... Am I lost?" This was a part of the neighborhood that you were told specifically NOT to enter. For what reason? You're question will soon be answered.

Of course, you tried retracing your steps, but your previous daydream clouded all thoughts of which way you entered. Your only choice? Move forward. Being the person you are, you decided to walk deeper and deeper into the dark alley.

"Hello? Anyone here...?" You call out. Yes, smart move, dear reader. You have decided to call the predators out to you. "Hello?"

"Hey, there."

You spin on your heel and lock your eyes at the person behind you. He had a small pocket knife in his hands and a hungering smile for something to feast on. Your (e/c) were frozen on the man's hand, the weapon that might bring you to your demise. Those helpful legs you had were the one thing that weren't helpful in your situation. You were way to mesmerized by the horror that laid before you.

"Oh, scared of this?" The man twirls the knife like a baton and you take a step back, against your legs will. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He slides the pocket knife back into his pocket and raises both hands.

"See? Nothing."

You nod and open your mouth, awaiting your voice to come out.

"I-I'm lost."

The man had no weapon, your safe for now._ For now_.

"Okay, girly. My friend over there and I will now escort you back home." You jolt your eyes to the person behind you. "I'm Giriko and that person behind you is Justin Law."

(Yes, I know. Soul Eater characters. Ran out of ideas.)

You nod and follow the two men. What were you supposed to do? I mean, they will KILL you if you didn't follow their orders. So against your own will, you tail the two men in front of you. You can't run away, you'd get lost and die.

"Girly, what're you doing in a place like this?" The Giriko man asks you.

"Giriko! Don't make the lady feel uncomfortable! Dear, girl, why were you here in the first place?" The Justin Law man asks you. You raise an eyebrow, not expecting such a... kind voice to project of his face.

"I had to deliver something to someone." You croak out, not wanting to give any details. They both nod and you continue following them.

"Since we're going to get in trouble if we do something without permission, we have to ask heichou." Justin Law man says.

'Heichou'

That sounded awfully familiar. You heard it somewhere. Oh well, the memory must have ran away due to your fright and previous daydream. You shrug it off and smile.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Giriko and Justin Law escort you to some place. Are they in the mafia or something?

"Don't be afraid. Heichou won't hurt you." Justin Law opens the door for you and you enter first. When you entered, there was a a big red spinning chair and a table .

"Heichou, we found somebody. What should we do to her?" Giriko asks. You gulp. What will your punishment be?

"Realy?" The chair spins around and you see a person with squinty eyes and hair that splits through the middle. He was wearing... rather clean clothes. He had his legs crossed and his hands together, like the position of a villain in an American cartoon show.

"What should we do?" Justin Law asks. You gulp. The person on the chair leans in and takes a good look at you.

"Your uniform looks familiar. Do you attend Shingeki no Kyojin Gakuen?" He asks strictly. It sounded more like a demand for an answer rather than a question. You close your eyes and shake your head.

"I-I had to deliver this package to someone!" You blurt out. Lying won't help in your situation. Just tell the truth without giving away personal information.

"Hmm..." He hops off of his chair and walks towards you.

（；¬＿¬)

You...

"Ahahahahaha!" You burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" His voice was stern, but you just couldn't help but laugh at that, too.

"A-Are you in 1st grade! You're tiny!" You say through your laughter.

Their 'heichou' was around 5'2! You were like two inches taller than him (maybe or maybe not...)!

"This is not funny."

"Anyway, I have to deliver this package to a guy named Rivaille. Do you know him, shortie?" You snicker. A thug in the underground world, maybe the mafia, is the same size as a 7th grader! He's tiny!

"I am Rivaille."

...

"Oh."

At that moment, you wished you could rewind time. You messed with the wrong person. Well, the wrong _short_ person.

"W-Well... This is from Professor Zoe. It's a month due homework from all your classes." You say softly.

"Giriko. Law. Get out of the room." The two men nod and give you a look of pity before leaving the scene. You gulp and take a step back.

"Sit there."

Rivaille points to an empty seat in front of the table and returns to his chair. You nod and sit down.

"Give me the package." He extends his hand and you hand it over to him. He opens it and takes out one of the worksheets there. "The hell is this crap?"

He crumples it into a ball and aims it straight to your face.

"Hey!"

"I'm not doing this." He places his legs on the table and takes out a cigarette.

"You have to do it! Please." You plead. You are absolutely not going to let this man's nasty attitude get you kicked out of you and your parent's dream school. He smirks and blows a puff of smoke. You cough.

"Why? Nobody but me has perfect control over what I can do." He shrugs carelessly and you grit your teeth.

"I'll do anything. Just do the homework and go back to school." You say softly, tears on the verge of escaping. The shorter man coughs.

"Go back to school? Like hell I'm doing that."

"I'll do anything! I'll clean, I'll help you with your homework, anything!" You were practically begging him to do this task. You've gone too far. Too far to turn back.

"You'll do anything?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks. You lower your head in defeat.

"Yes."

"Do you care about my education that badly?" He asks, a tint of softness in his voice.

"No... I have to make you do all this homework and go back to school in a month or I can no longer attend the school..."

Your honest answer made Rivaille widen his eyes and sit down properly. He takes one more breath out of the cigarette and disposes it on the ash tray.

"Fine. I'll start tomorrow. Oh, and that the thing you said about doing anything... I need a place to stay. I'll be crashing your place tonight." He says while cleaning the ash tray.

"I-I live in the school!" You complain. He shrugs and smirks, leaning close to your face.

"Well, I guess we know who's going to get kicked out of Shingeki no Kyojin Gakuen." You clench your teeth at his statement and nod.

"Fine... But please, don't mess the place up and don't smoke!"

"First of all, I will never in my life make something dirty. NEVER. And two, I've tried to quit smoking more than seven times, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon." He smirks. Damn that smirk.

"Whatever. Pack your bags. We're going now." You stand up and he gets up. When you get another good look at him, you cover your mouth to decrease the the sound your laughter permitted. You saw him roll his eyes and pack his bags.

The next month isn't going to be a happy one.

* * *

A/N: I hate writing with figurative language and that's what I attempted to do in this fanfiction. this writing style is so different from my usual humorous and kid-y writing style. Oh well, maybe I'll add more of that later. Review if you want to!

Dont take this seriously =^= I totally exagerated on the height thing. I'm in high school and I'm the same height as Rvaille. I'm a first grader as well :O


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored... Episode 19 was such a let down =^= I wanted some action. Oh well, now I know that Eren turned into a titan to pick up a spoon XD XD XD

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is my room. You sleep on the couch."

"I bought an air mattress. I don't know what kind of germs live in that couch." He puts on a disgusted face and you roll your eyes.

"Whatever."

"Bring me food."

You look at him again. He was pumping the air mattress with his air pumper.

"Pay for it yourself." You told yourself that you would absolutely not spend a single penny on this guy. No way.

"Ask Hanji for cash."

"No! It's getting late. Now c'mon. I want to sleep, you know?"

After 30 or so minutes, Rivaille FINALLY finishes setting up his bed. He then decided to go on an adventure through your fridge.

"I'm going to eat this." He shows you instant noodles and you simply shrug.

"Do whatever you'd like. Tomorrow, we're going to class." You say as you cover your face with a pillow. This man is such a pain!

Rivaille boils the water.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You're going to be stuck with me though. I'm not leaving your side." Rivaille says softly as he pours the now boiled water into his instant noodle bowl.

When Rivaille said that, you just felt your heart beat even faster.

'The hell is wrong with me?' You wanted to scream into the pillow sooo hard.

"What's wrong with you? Whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you." He was saying something super sweet in such a mean voice now. "Or is it that you actually want me to be with you?"

He was provoking you so hard. So so hard.

"Absolutely not!" You scream. There's no way you'd want that stuck up 'heichou' to be with you.

"Too bad. I'm staying." Rivaille turns on the T.V and slurps on his noodles. You clench your fist and grit your teeth.

"Can you please lower down the volume?"

"Nah." He was provoking you, he was provoking you sooo bad. You peek to see what he was doing, he catches your eyes and smirks.

"Whatever!"

* * *

When you woke up the next day, you saw breakfast on the table.

'Rivaille is cooking? Can he even reach the stove?'

"Oi, brat, I never got your name." He says, standing in front of you. You scream and push yourself against the wall.

"Don't do that!"

"I've been here this whole time. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Whatever. State your name." He asks strictly. You started to understand why people call him 'heichou'. It's like he's the corporal of the military or something.

"_."

"_? That's a weird name. I'll be calling you 'brat' from now on." He walks away and you take a deep breath. This man was irritating you so badly. So so badly.

"Shortie-heichou." You say randomly. Yep, it's official. That's your new nickname for him.

Rivaille stops dead in his tracks and looks at you.

"Excuse me, brat?"

"You heard me, Shortie-heichou." Now it was your turn to provoke him. His reaction to your name was something you didn't expect. It was as if, he _wanted_ you to get angry.

"The brat has learned to talk back. Congratulations." Rivaille says sarcastically.

'Smile through it. Smile through it.'

You quickly ate your breakfast and waited for him to finish.

* * *

"Shortie-heichou, I have a question." You ask randomly. This question has been stuck in your head for quite a while now.

"What, brat?" Still the same uncaring voice.

"You're a neat freak, right? Why, then, do you smoke?"

You wanted to make 'heichou' angry... Make him drown in his own shame... The thought of that made you smirk creepily.

"Smoking? One of my subordinates told me that smoking burns all the germs in your throat." He explains, taking out a cigarette.

Oh, how you'd love your next line...

"Smoking is actually bad for you. It makes your lungs dirty and basically, you breathe dirty air." You await the man's reaction.

Rivaille's whole face turned white as snow. The cigarette he was holding was dropped to the ground.

"You mean..."

You nod.

"That's right. You were never clean in the first place, Shortie-heichou. You've been dirty your whole life." You felt like Orihara Izaya from Durarara; an informant troll who loves to destroy the lives of the 'lovely humans' of the world.

"You, brat!" Shortie-heichou throws his box and cigarette right at your chest. Maybe it was just you, but his dark eyes were on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you were such a cruel person?" You shrug.

"Damn you! Damn you!" He runs to the bathroom with his toothbrush and mouthwash.

...

In a nutshell, when Shortie-heichou came out, you had to buy more toothpaste and mouthwash. He used it all. ALL OF IT.

* * *

"This thing is gay." He holds up his new uniform.

"Deal with it." Luckily, Hanji sent a male uniform to your locker so you were able to give it to Rivaille. The shorter man frowns and looks at you.

"Why are you standing there? Do you really want to see my body?"

You blush and throw a pillow at him.

"Why would I? Why don't you change in the bathroom?" You yell out.

This person is really really annoying. Your turn around as you hear clothes fall to the floor and belts and other stuff... The thought of that made you blush.

"I'm done."

You turn around and see Rivaille tying his tie. It made you laugh at how he can't tie a tie.

"Learn to tie a tie, man." You walk over to him and tie it for him. You didn't see it, but a tiny shade of pink filled a part of Rivaille's face.

"Tch. Whatever, brat."

"Your so thankful, Shortie-heichou."

He shoots you a dirty look and picks up his bag.

"C'mon."

* * *

The walk through the school hallways was something that was truly memorable. A pathway formed as you and Rivaille walked in.

"Is that Rivaille?"

"What is she doing next to Rivaille?"

You face palm. Now rumors are going to be spread about you. Rivaille didn't seem to care and continued walking.

"_! Good mor- Woah! Is that Rivaille?" Eren runs over to you and takes a step back, a bit frightened.

"You're that Eren Jaeger guy..." Rivaille says, smirking.

* * *

Hello~ My second fanfic, sorry if it's bad. Oh, I'm about the same height as Rivaille. THAT'S WHY I LOVE MY HEIGHT. I'm not 34, I'm like 19 years younger, and I'm the same height as Shortie-heichou! AHAHAHAHAAHA!

Review if you want to~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I havent updated for ten million years, i stayed at a place with no internet for the weekend. Thanks for the support~! Oh, I'm using an iPad and these 'foreign' names might be spellchecked into something else.

SHOOT. I BROKE THE RULES AND WROTE IN SECOND POINT OF VIEW. SHIP. FUDGE A DUCK. **The fanfiction (as of now) will now be OC x reader with a nameless OC, FIRST POINT OF VIEW. I guess you can insert your name in the blank...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"O-Oh, Eren! Hey..." I say nervously. Shoot... Eren and Rivaille in the flesh.

"_, I want to stay and chat with you, but..." Eren says nervously. He gulps and awaits something.

"Eren! Eren! Where are you?" it was Mikasa. She was looking for Eren. He sighs.

"If Mikasa finds Rivaille, it's not going to be pretty." Was this an excuse so Eren wouldn't talk to me or was he really telling the truth? I really don't know. Nonetheless, I nod.

"Alright. See ya at lunch." Eren leaves and Rivaille nudges me.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No. Just awesome friends. Let's go, Shortie-heichou." I wave my hand to signal which way we were supposed to go.

"I'm sitting next to you in class."

"I don't care. Besides, Jean sits next to me,"

"Then he can sit on my previous seat."

Is it just me or is he trying to find all possible ways to get close to me in his own *ahem* 'caring' way? I shrug it off and walk to class.

"We have math class with Mr. Erwin Smith." I take a right and he follows close behind.

"Erwin Smith? He was probably one of the very few teachers that probably had no problem with me. Petra's in this class." Shortie-heichou contemplates. For some reason, the way he talked about Petra irked me. I don't know why.

"We're here."

* * *

"Wow. You actually managed to get Rivaille here. It's been a while, Rivaille." Mr. Erwin Smith extends his hand for a handshake and Shortie-heichou takes it.

"HEICHOU!"

A girl sprinted from the opposite side of the class room. The same blonde hair as the girl from last time, she must be Petra.

"Ah... Petra." It might just be me, but Shortie-heichou was rather disturbed by her presence.

"I'm so glad your back! I did all your work while you were gone and I did school projects with you. I maintained your grade high, Heichou!" She smiles, but then she decided to look at the living creature beside her. "Heichou... What is she doing here?"

She gives me another dirty look and I smile. Well, more like a smirk.

"This person is brat- I mean, _." Ohhh that damn insulting voice. It makes me want to shove a chicken down his throat.

"And... Uhm... What is she doing here?" Oh, maybe this was where Shortie-heichou learned his tone. Or maybe it's the other way around.

"I'm staying by her side and helping her stay in this school. You are dismissed, Petra." Shortie-heichou shoos Petra away, which made me smile quite a bit.

"You can sit next to me, Heichou!" I roll my eyes. Gurl, get it to ya. De short man doesn't want you, missy.

"Jeans can sit next to you. I'm sitting next to the brat." He points at me and I sit at my seat. And did he just call Jean 'Jeans'? Psssh. Maybe I should call Shortie-heuchou 'Levi Jeans'.

Eventually, though, Petra returns to her seat and Levi Jeans drops Jean's stuff on the floor.

"You owe me for helping you stay at this school." He clicks his tounge and I just look at him. "What?"

"You're not faithful to your name." I comment.

"The hell?"

"Your jeans are Lee, but your name is Rivaille. Or Levi, right?" I point out. He raises an eyebrow.

"And so...?"

"Shouldn't you wear Levi's instead of Lee jeans?" Levi should wear Levi's, right?

"I don't care what kind of Jeans I wear."

"Did somebody call me?" Jean walks towards us.

"We're just talking about jeans." I say. Shoot. Confusion is coming.

"There is more than one Jean?" Jean asks. You face palm.

"No, you moron. The type of Jeans. You know? Levi's and Lee?" Shortie-heichou was getting aggravated.

"Did somebody call me?" Suddenly, a wild Rock Lee appears.

...

"GO BACK TO NARUTO!" Okay, so the Rock Lee left.

"Anyway, why is my stufff on the floor?" Jean cries out. No, not Jean as in the one you wear in your legs. No no no, the actual Jean. The one with the imaginary friend named Marco. So sad, the poor man lost a friend named Marco. I wonder if that's the same... No, no way.

"I'm sitting here." Shortie-heichou started wiping the desk with a baby wipe. Apparently, he brings those around. Awwww! Is Shortie-heichou's arm too short to wipe his own ass?

"Who are you anyway?" Jean begins to pick up his stuff.

"Oh, this hideo- ah, I meant *ahem* _handsome_ man is Shortie-heichou. You may proceed to call him Levi Jeans or, one of my favorites, La Chef Ravioli." Payback from before. Revenge never tasted so sweet. Rather... Revenge never tasted like ravioli.

"Hell no, brat. My name is Rivaille." He took out another baby wipe and reached in to wipe the inside of his desk. Ahh, I see, for practice.

"You're the delinquent in the school? Like hell you are." Jean scoffs and sat on the empty seat next to Petra.

"I don't go to school for only a year and I lost my name?"

"Actually, I never heard of you in my life. Except for some floating rumors about a bully in the first grade roaming the school. That must be you, Shortie-heichou." I cough as I attempt to hold back my laughter.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I do NOT have the height of a first grader. I think a third grader would fit best." He crosses his arms and looks away.

"That's an insult to third graders."

"Hey! You just insulted every person who's my height! The author of this fanfiction is only one inch taller than me!" I stop talking. I can't insult the author, she'll file a report on a fictional character such as myself...

"Fine. Tall-heichou, you are the size of a tree. You can dunk basketballs, heck! You're so tall, you will be the one holding the hoop! ... In a game against two year olds! AHAHAHAHAAHA!" I nearly died laughing, Tall-heichou nearly died being embarrassed.

Maybe having somebody to make fun off isn't a bad thing ;P

* * *

ITS TRUE, IM ONE INCH TALLER THAN RIVAILLE. Okay, don't be offended. This all pure joke. Pure pure joke. Ahaha...


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, in response to the Guest that said _This story would be so much better if you didn't break the fourth wall and didn't mention other anime like that. It's hardly making it funny, its just cringy to look at and I had to stop reading. Ugh.._

**Response**: Serously? I only made like two or three references and I happen to love references. Don't all x reader/x OC fanfictions have something to do with breaking the fourth wall? Heck, EVERY ANIME HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT. Besides, "you" are in a fake world. The reality is now in the fiction. I don't care what anyone thinks, I LOVE DOING THAT.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Hanji's Point of View**

Hehehehehe... I wonder how _ and Rivaille are doing? They should come over and help me out with my experiments... I can't seem to get the pupil of this Titan's eye to change colors. Wouldn't it look much cooler if it were red? Maybe green? How about rainbow? Then I can ask Sasha to _taste the rainbow._

Lovely, everything's going well. This whole month is going well! Rivaille is back, _ can stay, and I saved so much money in car insurance without switching to Geico (heh,dot this joke from a street performer). Maybe I should make them some homemade soup with that beautiful Titan's finger? Nah, they'll think I'm weird.

"Professor Zoe...?" Somebody knocks on my door softly and I glance at it.

"Come in!" I put away the Titan eye someplace else. Who knows what'll happen if a student saw that? Hehehe... What a sight to behold.

"I-It's me, Bertholdt Fubar. I just wanted to know if you had any updates about my father... He hasn't been home lately. Reiner's dad, too. I don't even know their names..." One of my students softly said. He walked towards me and I just stand there, surprised. "I-Is something wrong, Prof. Zoe?"

"Y-You're so tall! From afar, you looked so small! Why are you so tall? You're... _Colossal._"

"Y-You're so cruel, Prof. Zoe! Why did you compare me to my dad?" T-The tall man was about to cry! Maybe he was just sweating, but something's happening.

"I didn't mean that! Kay, kay! How about treat you for lunch? Italian pasta? German sausages? Japanese rice balls? Your choice!" Why did I say that? I had to pay for _ and I just know Rivaille is going to ask me for food.

"N-No. I'm fine. So... No updates?" I shake my head.

"No updates. Sorry."

"We're coming in!" Shortly, _ and Rivaille come. Yayyyyyyy!

"Hey, you guys! Do you want to help me change the color of-"

"Don't put me in the same category as you and your experi... ments... _, who is this tall man?" The look on Rivaille's face was so cute when he saw Bertholdt's height!

"I'm Bertholdt... Hello." He introduces himself and Rivaille crosses his arms.

"What kind of milk do you drink? How did you get so tall?" It sounded more like a command to answer the question rather than a... Question .-.

"My father is really tall and I guess I got it from him..." Bertholdt was getting nervous. Is this considered bullying? Should their wonderful teacher step in?

...

Nah, this is getting too good.

"Let me be your father's son." Rivaille randomly says. Bertholdt started sweating even more.

"Shortie-heichou! Don't make Bertholdt feel uncomfortable!"

"Ohhhh... Giving each other nicknames already? Heyyy, shouldn't you guys be in class?" I ask. I take some popcorn out to watch the action.

"I'm sorry, Bertholdt. Please ignore Shortie-heichou. Feel free to step on him when you have the urge. Don't worry, nobody will stop you." _ grasps Rivaille's hand and pulls him away.

"Prof. Zoe... Who is that man?" For being such a tall guy, he seemed rather afraid of a short guy like Rivaille.

"That man..." I push up my glasses. "is the head chef of a Ravioli industry. His father was known as Chef Boyardo. He named his son after his famous recipe, Ravioli. Although, the child would be made fun of if his name was Ravioli, thus the name... Rivaille."

True story.

"Cool story, but it's not true. Whatever. I'm going to class. Thanks, Prof. Zoe." Bertholdt leaves and I cross my arms.

"That was weird."

* * *

**_'s Point of View**

"In lunch, Shortie-heichou, you can sit next to your friends." I recommend. It's been one day and he's been rather... Clingy on me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm. Not. Leaving. You." Those last four words were emphasized so hard.

"Do you really want to sit next to me? What about your Petra friend?" He stays quiet for a moment.

"Yes. I want to sit next to you. Come on." Yeah, right. I bet he wanted to sit next to me just so he could make fun of me. That Ravioli jerk.

"Tch. Fine."

Sitting at the lunch table made everyone a bit... Frightened. Everyone stayed away two seats away from Shortie-heichou and I. Well, I think everyone was more afraid of Mikasa. She was holding in her agony in her as dark pulses emit from her.

"H-Hey, Rivaille... It's me, Eren Jaeger... How was your day?" Eren sat next to me, but I think I just felt his sweat trickle down my arm.

"Fabulous."

"O-Oh... I see." The mood got tense. "So, let's talk. How was your day, Eren?"

"Stressful."

That didn't help. I take a deep breath to exert all my impatience.

"Eren. Shortie-heichou. Can you PLEASE be friends?" I bite my lip and clench my fist.

"Why did you call him by his real name, but not me?" Shortie-heichou slams his fist on the table. I jump up a bit.

"B-Because-"

"It's obvious, _ likes me better! We were friends for more than five years!" Eren argues back. I gulp. Holy Crapola.

"I'm helping her stay in school." Shortie-heichou was throwing a rebuttal.

"Alright, Alright, men. I know you all love me and such, but please stop fighting." say sarcastically. Then, I laugh at my own joke. Yeah, I know, hilarious. "You both stopped fighting? Excellent. Good job, Eren, Shortie-heichou."

"Call me Rivaille, Brat."

"No, Chef Ravioli." I smirk at his face and he gives me a dirty look.

"Ha! She didn't call you by your real na-" Soon after, a tooth went flying across the cafeteria.

"Shortie-heichou!"

Mikasa gets up, but Armin held her from advancing any further. Shortie-heichou was on the table with his leg now slapped upon Eren's face.

"It's happening again... I must protect Eren!" Mikasa pushes Armin away and gets into the fight.

"What the heck did I just start?"

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! You weren't supposed to start a fight!" I slap my hand across his face.

"Tch. All you needed to do was call me by my first name. That wasn't so hard, huh?" Shortie-heichou raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't need to be such a jerk about it!"

"You didn't have to be the cause of it!"

"You didn't have to be so stupid!"

"You didn't have to make us talk to each other!"

"Well, you didn't have to be so jealous that Eren is much better than you!"

Burnnnnn. Burnnnn, Shortie-heichou. BURNNNNNNN. Anyway, that shut him up pretty good.

"I am not jealous, nor will I ever be." Heichou said in a stern, but hurt, voice. Being the jerk that I am, I smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" he clenches his teeth and nod.

"I already made a promise with you to make you stay at this school and I can't take back my promise." He gets up from the chair and grabs his luggage.

"Where are you going, short man?" It would've sounded better if I had called him a young lady, but that wouldn't fit him.

"It hasn't even been one day and... Tsk. Whatever. I'm going to Petra."

That night, the door let out a wind that kicked me in the gut as it closed. That night was the night that made me regret. Maybe I took it too far...

Tch. That brat deserved it.

* * *

I went to my high school orientation and I just found my BEST FRIEND. He watches the exact same things as I do and he COSPLAYS. He COSPLAYS as Sasuke, Gray, and others that I forgot of. He wanted to cosplay as Eren and Haruka (from Free) but his hair is blonde .-. Isn't Armin or Nagisa (from Free) better? Oh well. AT LEAST I FOUND AN ANIME BUDDY.


	6. Chapter 6

ALL my friends are going to Comic Con all three days without telling me Q_Q Well, I only knew them for three days... Comic Con is only two months away... Anyway, my orientation ended and I miss everyone sooo badly ;-; Kufufufu... Everyone knows me as the "social one" because I know more than half of the freshman's in class by going to each of them personally and introducing myself~ Yeah, made more friends than any other freshman. School is going to be so fun! '=^,^='

* * *

Chapter 6

**Rivaille's Point of View**

In a matter of a few minutes, watch, that brat will be knocking on my door at the middle of the night so she could drag my ass back to her room. Just watch.

"You can sleep on my bed, Heichou! I can sleep on the couch!"

For the ten millionth time, Petra...

"I want to be on the couch."

"But what if you get cold? Oh! I'll turn on the heater." My eyebrows twitch. I have nothing against Petra, it's just... She pays WAY too much attention to me. Rather, she wants my attention. Yeah, I'd give her some, but not every minute of everyday.

"Petra. You've done enough. Thank you. Let me go to sleep, please." I cover my body with a blanket and she frowns.

"But it looks like you're waiting for somebody. I mean, you're sitting down." It's true. I wasn't laying down on the couch, I was sitting in an upright position.

"Just leave me alone."

Petra nods and leaves me alone. Now all I have to do is wait... Waiting...

* * *

Waiting... Waiting...

"I'm going to get some coffee." I drag my feet to the ground and slide them towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Heichou!"

The hell? 'Good morning?' I look outside and the bright sun was punching me in the face. Damn you, Sun. Maybe I'll do what _ likes to do; shove a chicken down your throat.

"Oh... It's morning." I make myself a cup of coffee and sit back down. Petra goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast.

I walk past a mirror and see bags under my eyes.

"Shoot... I didn't sleep at all. I have school, too." I wash my face and attempt to make the bags go away. (Word of Advice: don't use make up without an experienced person helping you out. Things get ugly.)

"Heichou! It's time to eat breakfast!" Sighing, I wrap myself with the blanket and sit on the table. It was bacon and eggs... I take a bite. The ones I make taste better.

Soon after, I get up and head to the door.

"Oh, Heichou! I made you lunch! We have math first!" Petra runs to catch up to me. I nod.

I can sit next to _ today.

* * *

I twitch my eyebrows. _ was sitting on Petra's seat. Meaning, she's not sitting next to me. Meaning, she's sitting next to Jeans.

"Oh, wonderful! We can sit together, Heichou." Petra sits down and smiles at me. I glance at _. She was smiling and laughing happily with Jeans, a face I've never seen for the past... 24 hours.

"Y-Yeah." I sit down at my seat and I hear _ laughing with Jeans. Damn that Jeans. _ was supposed to sit next to me. I glanced at her a couple of times, but she never caught my eyes.

During class, she'd avoid my gaze. I am SURE she knew I was glancing at her every once in a while, she never looked back. Although, she did manage to lock eyes with me for a split second before converting her eyes to the board.

"Heichou... Heichou..." Petra whispers. I glare at her.

"What?"

"Pay attention."

Heh. Petra doesn't want me looking at her. Whatever. She should know that I'm attending school for _ sake anyway. Besides, I learned this crap already. Like terms... Algerbra... Trigonometry... I know how to do this. Just because I'm a thug doesn't mean I'm not educated.

"Alright... Why don't we have Rivaille do #27 on the board and _ do #28 on the board?" Mr. Erwin Smith looks at me. Now's my chance to get near _.

When I got up, she walked past me, did the problem on the board, and went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Ms. _. Your turn, Rivaille."

I clench my teeth and slowly walk to the board. I did the problem and sat back down. Damn _. She did that problem fast and It's not even correct! The hell?

"Oh, Ms. _, you did the problem wrong." Mr. Erwin Smith points out. She nods and does the problem over again, this time it was correct. I'm going to bet you a million bucks that she did the problem wrong the first time just to stay away from me.

That's actually pretty smart.

* * *

We had math first and second period. Next was English with Mr. Keith Shardis, or Mr. Shardis. He's an angry English teacher. People in the school call him a Grammar Nazi. I'm about to find out why.

"The word 'Potato' is a neutral gender! Not a male or a female! Therefore, _it_ is not a 'he' or a 'she'!" He hollers. Sasha covers her ears.

"No! Stop it! You're ruining my dreams of marrying a potato! I love him! No!" Potato Girl was about to cry. I saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. Her voice was cracking. Poor girl. I mean... She's hugging a potato.

"Marry and potato my ass! Tell me when your wedding is! I'll be sure to make mashed potato and potato salad!" Ouch. "Change the _him_ to an _it_!"

That was the scene that took place when I entered the classroom. I have _ again. Luckily, the teachers agreed to having me in every class _ is in. Heh. She's stuck with me. I spot her bag immediately, it was a black and white penguin bag. I quickly shuffle my feet to the seat next to her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, _." That voice... Crap.

"No problem, Eren. Can you sit on the other side, Mikasa?"

"Sure."

Eren, Mikasa, and _ in the flesh. My death bed is near. Sighing, I take the seat next to one of my subordinates, Mike Zacharias.

"Is that..." He sniffs me and smirks. "It really is you, Heichou."

"It's nice to see you, too."

I rest my head on my arm and listen to Mr. Shardis' speech about the difference between 'farther' and 'further'. As long as the person understands you, that's fine. Anyway, his speech was almost and hour long. Eren, _, and Mikasa were giggling among themselves and passing notes to one another. I manage to glance at what they were laughing at.

They found a picture of me and started drawing me with a mustache. Not only that, they drew me with a white shirt and muscles; like Mr. Clean. Then Eren drew a me with a chef's hat and Mikasa drew me holding ravioli. Lastly, _ drew me with an Italian mustache. With a black marker, they wrote on the top; Mr. Clean Chef Rivaioli. They were giggling nonstop.

I tap my pencil on my desk repeatedly in frustration. How dare they make fun of me.

Oh, that wasn't the end of it. That was only the head. _ drew me in the body of an ant, which irked me. Mikasa then drew Bertholdt on the verge of stepping me. Basically, I looked like an Italian ravioli chef with muscles and an ant body. Has science advanced this far?

"Alright, you are dismissed."

* * *

Next was science with... Hanji.

"Rivaille! What's with the long face? You're upset?" Damn her. She was smiling at my pain.

"I'm perfectly fine."

In this class, I knew nobody except for Mikasa, Eren, and _. Everyone else was part of the 104th Graduating Class and none of them are my subordinates.

"So! You guys have lunch next, right?" Hanji's eyes sparkle. Shoot. She's going to ruin our appetite. "Excellent! _ and Rivaille, can you guys go into Principal Dot for a Titan's foot? We can experiment on that today!"

"I can go myself." _ said quickly.

"It's really heavy. Just let Rivaille come." I smirk and walk towards her. Eren throws her a can of pepper spray and I roll my eyes.

* * *

Getting the Titan's arm was a silent trip, more like an awkward trip. No, awkward silence. That is, until my voice decided to break it.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer my question first."

"What was your question."

"The question I asked you before. I just answered your question, so answer mine."

"I was talking about the first question."

"Which first question?"

"The first one I told you. I just answered your question, answer mine now."

"I told you before, I did."

"Can we stop doing this now?"

"I'm about to answer your question and the answer is yes. Answer my question."

"Can we stop asking questions?"

"Fine."

We became quiet again...

"Alright, _, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Why do you hate me so much?" I glare at her and stop walking. She looks around aimlessly.

"I don't see a Mr. Nice Guy here." She smirks.

"I mean it."

"Why don't you answer mine first? Why do you constantly call me brat?"

"Because you are a brat!"

"And that's why I call you Shortie-heichou! You're short!"

"I just called you by your first name just a moment ago!" I yell out. She frustrates me so much, but I just can't seem to hate her. Why?

She became quiet. I would smirk now, but that would be rude.

"Shut up... R-Rivaille." She closes her eyes and walks away from me. I smirk.

"What a tsun."

* * *

I haven't been updating because of high school orientation. Yahhh. =) I'm hearing Free music when I write my Shingeki no Kyojin fanfictiona and hearing Shingeki no Kyojin music when I write my Free Fanfiction.

****If you like Elsword, you should read my brother's fanfiction! You can find the link in my profile. It's all the way in the bottom. Don't worry, my profile isn't TOO long. Seriously. It's not.****


	7. Chapter 7

Newest episode nearly made me cry ;-; I wonder if people are going to have a funeral for them like they did for Neji.

* * *

Chapter 7

School ended and I went to the library. I need to make _ talk to me again. Maybe they have advice like this in the library. Other book stores have books like this... Heheheheheh... Sorry, that was immature of me.

Anyway, as I was walking to the farther and isolated side of the library, I heard some voices. A familiar female voice and the voice a specific clothing article... I clench my teeth and take a step closer.

"What was it you wanted again?" That was _ voice. I had a feeling it was her... Instincts.

"I wanted you..." Holy mother of pasta. That's Jeans voice! I take a deep breath and inch closer.

"M-Me? Why? I'm so lame... Why would you want me?" Her voice was so uke, I felt my face turn a brighter shade of pink.

"I love you." I was getting pissed. Hell no, Jeans. HELL. NO. Go mate with some other jeans company in the school! Wait... I'm the only other jeans company .-. Never mind.

"How can I love you? You never fulfilled my wish!"

"I'm a _Jeanie,_ I can make your wishes come true if you rub me." What a lame pickup line. It was pretty funny, though... Let me think of one... I am Lance Corporal Rivaille... I heard you like Italian food, would you like to try a new recipie of ravioli?

I slap myself mentally. Why the hell am I thinking about this?

"That's true... Is this good for you?" _ says softly. I heard Jeans moan and I puff out my breath. That was when I realized I got turned on by Jeans' heavy breathing, not for _.

"Y-Yeah... Mmm... GAHHHH! I HATE DOING THIS!"

I widen my eyes. What just happened?

"Cut! Jean, you have to moan some more!" I think that was Arlert's voice.

"Why did our group have to do the dirty play?" Jeans yells out.

I sigh. It was just a play...

"Why couldn't Eren play the Genie?" Jean asks.

"I'm going to get in trouble if I have to kiss Eren." Kiss... Eren...? _ has to kiss Eren of he played the Genie guy? Wait... Doesn't that mean...

"But you end up kissing Jean, _." Jaeger... That name made me want to jump off a building.

"Why don't you have your boyfriend play the Genie? That other jeans company." Armin asks. I blush.

"Rivaille is not my boyfriend!" She called me by my first name... My first name...

"You live with him, right?" Jeans asks.

"He lives with Petra now."

"What a great way to start your relationship with him. I can see you guys now..." Eren teases. I heard a slap.

"R-Rivaille is not my boyfriend." Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, then... They stopped. "S-Shortie-heichou?"

"O-oh... Hey, brat." I smirk.

"What do you want?"

"I want to move back in. Since you didn't want to fulfill your part in making me come back, I decided to do it myself."

"_Excuse me?_ Are you implying that _I'm_ the one who has to bring you back?"

"I have my luggage right outside of your door. I'd need your key." I extend my hand out and _ clenches her fist. She digs them into her pocket and aims it straight to my face.

"Nice shot." Eren compliments. It hits my head and blood start sprinkling out.

"Thanks." I spin the key around and walk away.

"H-Hey! Your head is a bloody sprinkler! Clean that up!" _ runs up to me and wipes my forehead. I smirk.

"You do care about me." Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Holy crapola.

"You're so useless, of course I have to... Stupid." _, being the jerk that she is, bent down to her knees t wipe my forehead.

"I'm not that short! Stop emphasizing my height!" I pull her up and she laughs.

"Whatever, Shortie-heichou. You have 28 more days in school. Then, you're not going to be living with me anymore. You should make the best out of it." She smile and I felt a little blush creeping in. "I'm going to go now, Eren. See ya."

"Sure. Bye."

* * *

I unpack all my stuff out of my bag and make myself comfortable.

"I didn't know you were part of the Drama club."

"All my friends joined. Do you want to join?" She's suddenly becoming really nice to me. Creepy.

"No. I... I have work to do." I get off of the couch and put on my green cloak.

"Wait... You're in the Survey Corps?" _ gasps. I raise an eyebrow and nod.

"Yeah. I'm Lance Corporal Rivaille." I button the cloak up and begin to head out.

"Wait... You're _the_ Lance Corporal Rivaille?" She seemed rather surprised. I nod again. "That means you're in an honors class?"

"Yeah. I went down to a Trainee class to be with you. I'm still in honors Survey Crops." I found a speck of dust hanging on my cloak and I dust it off.

"You never told me that!"

"I'm the Corporal. That's it. I have a meeting with Petra and the rest." I hold on the doorknob and turn it.

"You come here and you leave just like that? What's wrong with you?" She yells. I look back at her.

"I'll buy you a cookie on the way home." With that, I left.

* * *

**_'s Point of View**

What the heck is wrong with that piece of ravioli? Tch. Begging me to come back one minute and the next he leaves.

"_! _!" I heard Mikasa's voice from outside as she bangs the door. I rush towards the door and opens it.

"Whaaat?"

"It's Eren... H-He's... He's being taken away by the Survey Corps!"

I widen my eyes and run with Mikasa to see the action.

"What do you mean, Mikasa?" I asked in a worried tone. She pants loudly.

"Do you know about Eren's ability to turn into a titan?" I nod. "Well, they're planning to use that power to help them beat the titans."

"Really? That's not half bad. Wait... Doesn't that mean that Eren will be in Survey Honors now?"

"Yeah. He's going to work with Lance Corporal Rivaille."

Eren... Rivaille... Working together? I snicker.

"What's so funny?" Mikasa asks. Well, this isn't the perfect time to be laughing, but think about it! Will they even work together well? "And yes. They do work together well."

"How can you tell?" Soon, we see Eren wearing the green cloak. He was standing next to Rivaille, who was short in comparison. Although, I must admit. Rivaille looks pretty hot with that cloak on. I slap myself. Stop thinking about him!

The head director of the Survey Honors is Mr. Erwin Smith, our math teacher. He makes a really good commander, as some say. Petra was also there, wearing the green cloak. She had a proud smirk on her face as she looks at me. I roll my eyes. To my surprise, I saw Jean, Armin, and a few other wearing the green cloak.

"the hell? Why are you guys wearing that?" I yelll out. Erwin walks towards me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Survery Corps, _." He gives me a cloak and I widen my eyes.

"W-What? How did I get chosen! I wanted to be part of the Garrison for goodness sake!" There is no way I'm joining the Survey Corps! I don't care if everyone is joining it. I actually value my life here!

"You were handpicked by Rivaille-heichou himself. You should be proud." Erwin smiles at me and I glance at Rivaille. I saw him give a little smirk before looking away. Rivaille actually picked _me_ as one of the people in his team? Wow. Did he believe in me that much?

I close my eyes and hold on to the green cloak. Tears started running down my face as I throw the cloak on me. I button it up and do the salute, still having tears streaming down my face.

"Welcome to the Survery Corps, _. Your first mission will be in two weeks. Meaning, you have that amount of time to practice your skills and take the lessons we'll provide." Erwin shakes my hand and Mikasa hugs me from behind.

"Don't worry, _. We'll all be there to protect you." When Mikasa said that, I glanced at Rivaille for some reason. He raises an eyebrow and looks away.

"Thanks... Say, where did Annie go?" I pull Mikasa away and looked around.

"Due to Cadet Annie Leonhardt astounding grades, she was accepted to become a Sina with Military Police Honors. That's as high a person can go." Erwin informs. I nod.

"Wow..."

"Anyway. Everyone will have new rooms, except for you Eren. We may never know when you'll turn into a titan, so we're keeping you in the basement. We might not have enough rooms for everyone, but some rooms have two beds. So some may have to share." Rivaille announces. We nod. "I'm sharing with _. You are all dismissed."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Comment some ideas. Comment some ideas. Comment some ideas. Thanks~

Review if you want to~


	8. Chapter 8

Bad news... I can't write my fanfics on my iPad because of Fanfiction Mobile T^T So that means less updates. I'm really sorry *bows down*

Oh. I realized that I got some questions about the Fanfic. Sorry if it got confusing :( Although, imagine the school like DWMA from Soul Eater. If you never watched Soul Eater or heard of it, the DWMA is a school. Their goal is for each person (or meister) and their weapon to collect 99 souls and on witch soul.

Basically, the school I made up is a school that isn't exactly a normal school. I guess I'll clear it up in the story :) Sorry...

* * *

Chapter 8

"I thought the school canceled their Survey Honors ever since their Corporal started cutting." I say to Mikasa. She shrugs and takes a bite of her bread.

"Me too. I guess they decided to bring it back since that chibi came back." I nod and nibble on my bread.

"Probably. I wonder why he left. He had so much respect in Survey Honors. He was that spinning thing I've been hearing so much in Trainee class! You know, that guy who spins whenever he attacks a titan?" I stand up and take my bread, spinning it in a clockwise motion. Basically, I made the bread imitate Heichou...

"I didn't think we'd actually fight titans. Maybe that's why Prof. Zoe kept examining those titan arm stuff." Mikasa resounds. Soon, Eren and Armin join our little table.

"Hey, _. Hey, Mikasa." Eren greets.

"Hey, Eren~!" I yell out as he sits across from me. "Good morning, Armin~!"

"Good morning, _. You too, Mikasa." Armin greets. Mikasa nods.

"What were you guys talking about?" Eren asks while taking a sip of his milk. I shrug.

"Stuff about this school, I guess. What do Survey Honors do anyway?" I ask.

"They fight titans in case they raid our school." Armin informs. I nod.

"I never actually seen a titan before... I wonder how they look like?" I look up at the ceiling, trying to imagine what a titan might look like.

From the titan arms I've seen, they must mostly be males. They don't seem so human either. Hmm...

"Imagine a naked person with any genitals wearing a school uniform. That's your answer." Eren says, biting on his bread. I picture that in my mind... Ugh.

"So... they're like humans only taller?"

"Basically. Bertholdt's dad used to be a science teacher, so he sometimes wear skinless outfits. Creepy. Reiner's dad was obsessed with medieval times, so you might also see him wearing armor." Eren informs.

"Ohhhhh..."

"Didn't you read the Terms and Conditions to get into the school?" Armin points out. I gulp.

"Nobody reads those. Seriously. Even cute little girls meeting a cute little creature didn't read them. It costed their lives, but still. Did anybody read them?" I ask.

"We all read it."

I sigh. ((I don't know about you, but I never read them... :O))

"Tch. Whatever. What did it say? All I know was that it talked about... school crap."

"First, once you pass the Trainee class, you get to go to Garrison Honors, Survey Honors, or Military Honors. Garrison defends the school. I don't know what Military does, never gave out that info. Survey fights the titans." Mikasa informs. I open my mouth wide.

"So this isn't a normal school?"

"Where were you? What was the reason you joined this school in the first place?" Eren asks.

"My parents said that to avenge them, go to this school. That's it! How was I supposed to know?" I face palm. I've been tricked.

"Good for you. I got some people to pack all your stuff and bring them to our room." I heard a familiar voice behind me as he rests his elbow on my shoulder.

"Heichou?" I turn around and jerk him away.

"No need to be rude. We have the biggest room at the end of the hallway." Heichou crosses his arms and I raise an eyebrow. He's being... nicer in a way.

"Tch. Why couldn't I share with Eren?" A vein popped in Heichou's brain and he takes a deep breath.

"You never know when Eren might turn into a titan. Besides, you're one of my handpicked soldiers." Shorite says as he pokes my forehead.

"Petra was one of your handpicked soldiers as well! Why don't you sleep with her?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Do you want me to cut class again?"

"Let's go to our room, shall we?" I get up and wave everyone goodbye. "See ya~"

* * *

Heichou pulls me away to our room. It was a really big room with two windows. It's really nice, too.

"Wow! This is so nice!" I spin around and look at everything. The lamp was beautiful and there are two closets. One for him and one for me! The view outside was so fantastic and I open the window. The fresh breeze slaps me in the face. "I love this room!"

I open one of the closet and my clothes were inside, neatly folded! There was also a bathroom in the room! I look inside.

Please have a golden toilet. Please have a golden toilet. Please have a golden toilet!

I walk out, unsatisfied.

"Don't mess anything up." Heichou warns. I nod and realized something.

"Heichou..."

"Yes?"

I poke the bed and my face turns white.

"Why is there only one bed?"

* * *

**Petra's Point of View**

"Heichou must really like that _ girl." Commander Erwin says. I slam my fists on the table.

"H-How can you be so sure?" I yell out.

"Well, they took the biggest bedroom in the whole floor. And Petra..." Mike leans in closer to me. "It has one bed."

"WHAT? They... They're sleeping together?"

* * *

**Eren's Point of View**

"Isn't Rivaille-heichou and _'s room the biggest room with one bed?" Armin asks. I turn white and eventually smile.

"This place used to be a residence mansion before it was a school. That room was the room where the couple slept." Mikasa says. I gulp.

"They... They're sleeping in a couple's room?"

"I heard that the couple died inside that room." Mikasa whispers. Armin starts sweating.

"H-Hey! Stop it, Mikasa!" I yell out.

"It might be true." Mikasa shrugs.

* * *

**Rivaille's Point of View**

"Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me! You did this on purpose, you pervert!" _ threw a pillow and it hits my face. I snap and pin her against the bed. "Heichou?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, but you must never, EVER, mess up the symmetry in the bed." I whisper into her ear.

"H-Hai, Heichou..." She squeaks out. I smirk into her hair.

"If sleeping with me bothers you so much, I'll sleep in the bathroom."

"Why in the bathroom...?" She blushes and I chuckle softly.

"So... What will it be?" I lean myself closer to her and she nods softly. "Good."

"H-HEICHOU?" I look to my right and see a horrified Petra standing there.

"P-Petra?" _ says. I glance at _ and silenced her with my eyes. I look back at Petra. She's still horrified.

"I've been waiting for somebody to come. Thank you. Do you mind closing the door?" I ask and pull _ closer to me. "I'm kinda busy right now. Too busy to close the door."

"Y-Yes, Heichou..." Petra closes the door and I pierce my dark eyes on to _'s (e/c) ones.

"What was that about, Heichou?" She stutters out. I smirk.

"You stopped giving me your stupid nicknames, _." I lean myself even closer to her. Even though she's taller than me, I'm always the seme.

"W-Well... You're in a higher position than me... I should give you some respect." She looks away and my smirk grows.

"I'm also in the seme position. Don't bring that ranking crap here."

"Seme? What's that?" I freeze and take a deep breath.

"Nevermind." I shake my head and lean even closer to her, my lips on the verge of touching her's.

"H-Heichou?"

"Rivaille! We need you!" I heard Erwin call me and I pull myself back. _ laid on the bed, completely helpless.

"See you later." With that, I leave.

* * *

Did I clear some stuff up? I'm sorry if this got confusing :(((( But stick with me~

Review if you want to~


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyyyy! Fanfiction Mobile stopped working in my iPad, meaning I can update more. That also means that there will be more spelling mistakes :/

* * *

Chapter 9

Stupid Erwin... I was (THIS) close to kissing her, but no. Our stupid commander had to be the damn cock block of our relationship. I stomp into his room.

"Rivaille, sit down." He instructs. I make a little 'tch' sound escape from my mouth before sitting down.

"What do you need, Commander Erwin?" I cross my arms and look away. Stupid cock block. Why don't you cock block every other relationship in this place?

"Do you want to teach any classes?" He asks. A vein popped. I stopped my moment with _ just so Erwin could ask me if I wanted to teach any classes? Seriously?

"Can I teach Sex Ed? With _'s class of course. That way, I get no cock block from anybody and I can give an example." I mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Uhm... I'll teach 3DMG."

"They're not having that class and how to kill a titan class until the 4th day." Erwin informs. I close my eyes. "Any other subjects?"

"I'll teach every subject _ will be taking." I resolve. Erwin sighs.

"That'd be Math, Science, English, and Titan History." I frown.

"I'll teach Science." Then I thought for a moment...

_"Commander Erwin! You NEED to make me the Science teacher! YOU MUST. YOU NEED. I NEED TO BE THE SCIENCE TEACHER! I'M THE MOST SUITABLE PERSON!"_

The voice of a familiar female penetrated my mind. I frown again.

"I'll teach the Titan killing class and 3DMG that's it." I get up and head for the door.

"Alright then. You'd be perfect for that. I'll make sure you get _'s class." A small smirk forms in my lips and I leave. Time to continue what I began... I bet _'s waiting for me right now.

* * *

Exactly what I said, she was waiting for me. Well, not exactly. She was fixing the bed because when I pinned her down, it caused some wrinkles. Heh. She knows me well.

"O-Oh, Heichou! I was just fixing the bed since you like stuff cleaned." She places the last pillow and smiles at me. I nod and take a step closer to her.

"It was about time I continued my first intention." My voice became husky as I say that under my breath. Seme mode on.

I pin her down again and smirk. She becomes wide eyed and blushes.

"I-I just cleaned the bed!" She complains, struggling to loosen my grasp on her. I scoff. She didn't take any training yet, how is she even going to struggle away from me?

I tighten my grasp on her and lean in. Right now, my knees were beside her waist. _ likes to whine a lot, you know? She won't stay still.

"L-Let me go, Heichou!" She complains. I roll my eyes.

"Do you expect me to listen to your petty request?" I whisper my husky voice into her ear. She whines again. "Stop. Whining. _."

She stops and I stab my eyes on to her. _ shivers and stiffens up.

"You can start talking when the fun begins, alright?" I slowly begin to issue my lips closer to her. She, for once, reads the mood and closes her eyes. My lips get closer to her until they were just a centimeter apart. I felt her heavy breathing against my face as I get even closer. Our lips slowly touch. They hardly touched, but they did.

"Hey, Rivaille! Hey, _!" A familiar female yells out. We scream and jump away from each other, our face were slowly turning into tomatoes. "Oh? Did I interrupt something? Sorry!"

"Hanji, what is the oh so important you need? So important, you had to interrupt us." I ask through my teeth. I grit my teeth hard and clench my fist as hard as I could until it began to hurt.

"Oh, right! There's no more toilet paper in the second floor bathroom! Since you're the neat freak, you should know where all this stuff is, right?" Hanji laughs and I swear, I'm growing white hair.

"It's in the closet of the bathroom." I give up in life. I can never have a moment with _ without some random cock block in the way. Fudge.

"Oh! Why didn't I check that earlier? Ahahaha! See ya, Rivaille. Have fun~" Hanji closes the door and skips away. I sit on the bed and _ sits next to me.

"H-Heichou? Are you alright?" _ asks. I look at her with a distressed look on her face.

"I'm fine..." I sigh and get off of the bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Alright... Have fun."

I give her a small smile, which she seemed rather surprised about, and leave the room alone.

* * *

**_'s Point of View**

W-Was that sexual harassment? Why did I listen to him? Why did he do that? Gahh! 27 more days and he's gone from my life, but... Why does feel so tight whenever I think about the remaining amount of time before he leaves my life. I'm not sure if he's leaving the school after a month, but the thought of that makes me upset. I want him to leave, yet I don't want him to leave... This is so confusing.

After 27 days, maybe he'd move away from me. Maybe he'd hang out with all his other friends like Petra or Mike. Maybe he's leave me. I sit on the floor and crawl into a ball.

Maybe I don't despise his presence after all...

Rivaille.

* * *

"_! _!"

"Huh?" I break from my daze and look at the green eyed figure in front of me. "Oh... Eren."

"You're so absent-minded today! What happened? You're usually turning your bread into a spinning Heichou. You're just poking your fork through it. What's up?" Eren asks. I could tell he was worried through his tone of voice. I flash a fake smile.

"Nothing! I'm just fine." I spin the bread around, pretending it was Heichou. That wasn't so helpful. I imagined the piece of bread pinning me down to the bed. Ugh... A bread pinning me down... That's just unnatural.

"_? Why are you blushing?" Jean asks. I look at him and nod.

"The bread is sexy." I cover my mouth immediately and shake my head. That was so embarrassing! "N-Never mind! You didn't hear anything! I was thinking about something else!"

"You like to pretend that the bread is Heichou..." Armin starts.

"You like to call the bread Heichou..." Armin passes the baton to Mikasa.

"You like to eat the bread so it can look like you ate Heichou." Jean says next.

"You just said that the bread is sexy..." Connie slowly says. I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"And since Heichou is the bread in your eyes..." Sasha says, looking at her bread and placing it back down on her tray.

"You just said; _Heichou is sexy._" Eren concludes. I blush hard and open my mouth. Before I could say anything-

"I never knew you thought of me like that, _." I heard a deep voice behind me and, by instinct, I throw my Rivaille Bread... I meant my bread! I threw it on Heichou's face.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"Don't throw the bread on me. You wouldn't want your sexy Rivaille bread to cheat on another sexy Rivaille, right?" He teases, shoving the bread into my mouth. Connie whistles and everyone covers their mouth due to their contaminated minds.

"H-Heichou!" I bite the bread off and show it to him. "I bit your head off!"

I smirk proudly. Heichou takes the bread away from me and licks the inside of it in a very inappropriate manner, which made everyone in the table blush.

"Eat this." Heichou shoves the bread into my mouth again and I try to push it away.

"H-Hei-"

"Eat. It." He commands. I blush and slowly ate the bread. It was a bit wetter than usual. Oh, right, it's contaminated with Heichou's saliva. "You should be happy that you're able to eat your corporal's saliva and sleep with him, too."

"SLEEP WITH HIM? What did you guys do with each other?" Connie asks, his whole face turning white. I finish eating the bread and shoot him a dirty look.

"Nothing."

Heichou smirks and tilts my chin so my eyes locked into his. His eyes were so icy, yet so caring. How confusing.

"You can do whatever you want today, but you have to be back into the room by 8. You wouldn't want me to get worried, would you?" I never knew his voice could be so... hot. I nod and he drops my head. "Bye."

* * *

I was probably drunk when I wrote this. WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING? Oh em gee, I don't want to make this an M fanfic. Well, it isn't exactly an M, but at least I got Reader-chan and Rivaille-heichou to _mingle_ with one another. =)

Reviews are much appreciated~


	10. Chapter 10

I'M SO SORRY IF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME. I FEEL EXTREMELY BAD AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. Onward to Chapter 10~

* * *

Chapter 10

"_-_? What happened to you?" Eren exclaims. I shoot him a dirty look and sit down next to Mikasa.

"Good morning, Ms. Sunshine." Mikasa says sarcastically. I pierce daggers into her eyes.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Mi Casa." I take a sip of my coffee and spit it out, hitting Armin in the face.

"H-Hey!" Armin complains. I clench my teeth and look at him. He gulps and looks away.

"Somebody's not in a good mood." Jean says, poking my cheek. I turn my face around and bite his finger. "Dude!"

He jerks his finger away and I roll my eyes.

"I had a terrible night." I mutter and add ten million packs of sugars into my coffee, making Sasha glance at her coffee with a worried look. Jean places a hand over mine so I wouldn't end up getting a sugar rush today.

"Something happened with Heichou?" Connie asks through laughter. I glare at him and he slowly looks away.

"You don't say." I clench my bread and end up breaking it. Eren leans in and pokes my cheek.

"You broke your sexy bread." He chuckles and my fist came in contact with his gut. "_-_... N-No need to be so harsh."

I lower my eyes and rest my head on my arm before sipping on my coffee again. After that, everything just became... quiet.

'The incidents of last night was something to be unspoken of. It was too tragic and horrendous. No man should ever hear of the horror that occurred last night.' I sigh and add two more packs of sugar.

"Heichou raped you or something?" The bald headed Avatar asks. I widen my eyes and narrow them again.

"What?"

"You just said that out loud. The incidents of last night was something yeah yeah yeah." Jean says, waving his hand. I turn a deep red and slap Armin's face.

"Hey!"

"Everyone, shut the hell up! Can't I just take a freaking break? Unlike all you people, I have to share a bed with somebody! I'm 15, turning 16 soon, and I have to sleep with somebody." I yell out. The pain of sharing a freaking bed with your Corporal is just freaking unnatural!

"You didn't sleep with me." Suddenly, I heard the voice of a devil behind me. I slowly turn my head around and frown at the sight of my hideo- I mean, _handsome_ corporal.

"What the hell do you want, Rivaioli?" Crossing my arms, I place my cup of coffee down. In a matter of 15 seconds, the whole cafeteria's set of eyes were planted on to us. I glance at everyone before looking back at the person before me.

"For the record, you didn't sleep with me." He says, taking out a nail filer and begins filing his nails. "Stop twisting the truth."

"Then stop twisting my lies!"

"Awww... I didn't know _ was such a roller in bed." Heichou says, I detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Oh, who am I kidding? His voice was infested with sarcasm. I blush and Connie whistles. Widening my eyes, I take Eren's bread and aim it directly for his head.

"That's what happens when you sleep with me. 26 more days and you're GONE." I sigh and try to exert all of my impatience out by doing so. "Gone from my life."

It might have just been me, but I think I saw him... frown a bit. Not that I care, of course, but his eyes showed a tint of sorrow in them...

"You can sleep on the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the 'bed' you slept last night on... The toilet." Rivaille says softly, startling me a bit. All became silent until a stupid man decided to break into laughter.

"_ had to sleep on the toilet? Ahahahaha!" Connie... I stand up from my seat, but before I could do that-

Something else was thrown across the table.

"Cadet Springer. I expect you to clean all the classrooms and tables tomorrow morning." I was expecting something cool (like a knife) or something dangerous (like a knife), but it ended up being his pen.

"Yes, sir..." Rivaille crosses his arms and glances at me before walking away.

"Well. That was weird." Eren commented.

"Wasn't it?"

* * *

I sigh and drown into the softness of my bed.

"Why do you hate Rivaille so much, Sakura?" Erwin asks. I look up, my eyes matched him for a split second before I focused my eyes on the door.

"He is so annoying. Can't you see it? He CLEARLY hates me." Sighing, I attempt to smile. In which, I am proud to say, failed miserably. "I hate men like him. Short and so... Rivaille-ish!"

Commander Erwin looks at me and sighs.

"He's just playing. The poor guy has been playing poker and 'cleansing' his throat with cigarettes for half his life. You make him... happy." My commander says softly. I widen my eyes and get off of my bed.

"THAT WAS THE MOST CREEPIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD. DO YOU KNOW HOW **CREEPY** YOU SOUND?" I yell out. What the hell? I make him... happy. The blonde man sighs again and places his right hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I'm implyi-" I point at his hand and scream.

"EVERY RAPE BEGINS WITH A HAND ON THE SHOULDER!" I holler, screaming and yelling around my room.

"Oh my goodness, _. Can you just calm down?" Commando yells out. I stop dead at my tracks and look at him with a very innocent, yet guilty, expression drawn on my face. Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" I continue running in circles and Commando face palms.

"I don't see how Rivaille could handle this maniac. I mean it... It's a miracle." Commando Erwin stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"NOOO! I'M TOO YO-" He gets a brown paper bag and puts it on my head.

"Shut. Up."

"THE LIGHTS ARE TURNED OFF. THE LIGHTS ARE TURNED OFF! OHHH MYYYY GODDD! EREN! ERENNNN! MIKASA! MIKASA! I'M BEING- Gakkk... I... I can't breathe..." I choke softly and Commando takes the bag off.

"Are you alright, _?" Commando asks in a worried tone. I give him a weird look and open my mouth.

"She clearly wants be raped by me, Erwin." I saw a short figure leaning against the door. I widen my eyes.

"H-Heichou?"

"I wasn't trying to-" Commando begins. He was soon shushed by Heichou.

"Don't hide your passions inside, young one." Heichou leads Commando Erwin out the door and closes it. I sigh and sit back down on the bed.

"I thought I was going to die! You should have seen him!" I inhale and exhale slowly. Heichou sighs and walks towards me. His dark eyes pierced my (e/c) ones.

"He had that look on his eyes, right?" Heichou asks.

"No! His eyebrows became thicker!" I exclaim. His whole face turns white and stands up.

"Out of all things... You focused on that?" The man before me slowly asked, piecing out the information that just escaped his mouth.

"You look at him in the eye and notice a look like that! Your argument is invalid, sir!" I laugh and walk out of the room.

* * *

Can I get some ideas? I haven't been updating because of school and I am really busy. Film school requires sooo much work! I hope you still liek this fanfic 3


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so desperate to go to Comic Con... It's in my neighborhood, too! Shoot. Did I just reveal where I lived ? O_O I wrote Chapter 11... Then it accidentally got deleted and I was SOOOOOOO upset. So now, Chapter 11 Take 2.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Rivaille's POV**

"Heichou, do you like oranges?" She asks.

"What the hell?"

"Okay, do you like plums?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How about bread?"

"I am a sexy bread."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" I sigh and place a hand on her shoulder. She eyes my hand and takes a step back. "Don't say what I think you're going to say."

"I shall refrain from doing so." She removes my hand from her shoulder, but she didn't let it go. "D-Do you want to go out for a walk?"

"That seems out of character for you." I comment. She clenches my hand tighter.

"I'm trying to be nice, R-Rivaille." _ blushes and looks away.

"It's not funny, Jean." I say. I push _ away and open the closet door. "_ would never do this."

I said the last part sadder than I thought I'd say it. I think they noticed it because Jean widened his eyes and looked away.

"Sorry." He gets up and walks away. _ smiles and waves me goodbye, walking shoulder to shoulder with Jean.

* * *

Since this morning, a lot of my trainees have been acting weird around me and by weird, I mean really weird. _ was always involved in their schemes. It was like they were trying to get us together. I guess it might just be me.

Anyway, as I was walking around the place for specks of dusts for me to kill, I somehow found everyone inside a room. EVERYONE besides _ and I. Being the badass person that I am, I decided to eavesdrop.

"What do you think about _ and Heichou?" Jean began. I raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"They're really cute together!" Christa compliments. I took it as a compliment.

"Right...? Hehehehe... _ and Rivaille... Rivaille is a closet pervert actually." I clench my fist. Hanji Zoe...

"Really? I kind of lost some respect for my Heichou." Armin says softly. I facepalm. It's not true... I'm not a closet pervert.

"I actually think _, Heichou, and Jean make a cute threesome." Mikasa says. I furrow my eyebrows. WHAT THE HELL?

"I can see them... They're all holding hands, running in a field." Eren coughs. Don't bring an image to my head. Please. It's lowering my IQ.

"Heichou in the middle." The mad science teacher says. Everyone laughs and I take a deep breath. No... That won't ever happen. It won't...

"I like _ and her sexy bread." Connie says happily.

"Yeah, that's my otp as well." Mikasa agrees. _ x Bread? That's almost as canon as Sasha x Potatoes.

"Imagine _ and Heichou kissing. That's be a sight." Sasha says, looking at the ceiling. "They're almost the same height, too."

"Let's devise a plan to make them together." Mikasa offers.

NO. I CAN DO IT MYSELF. I DON'T NEED A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS DIRECT MY LOVE LIFE.

I walk away.

* * *

"_! _!" I yell out, in search of her.

"Yes, Heichou?" _ peeks her head out of our bedroom.

"Whatever you do... Do not listen to what any of your friends tell you about me, okay?" I demand. She stares at me innocently and I stand there.

"Okay!"

"What are you doing anyway?" That was when I saw her hand filled with a red liquid. "What happened to your hand, _?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened, Heichou!" She puts her hands behind her back and laughs nervously. During that laugh, though, she winces in pain. I open the door fully and saw the blood stained against the wooden floor.

"_!"

She looks away and gives up.

"I... I tried sowing a doll of Heichou!" She shows me an unfinished doll *no comment*.

"Uhhhhm... okay. its..." *no comment*

"I was going to poke a stick towards it. That's what Prof. Hanji told me to do. Sow a doll of Heichou and poke a stick towards it." _ tosses me the unfinished doll and I look behind it.

"THIS IS- Nevermind." I take the doll and burn it with the lighter I kept in my drawer.

"Noooo! I worked so hard on it!"

"Don't make me put a hand on you shoulder again."

She frowns.

"So, how do you like your pasta made?" _ changes the subject randomly and I shake my head in disapproval.

"Good." I cross my arms and sit on the bed. She cleans up her mess and puts away her gear.

"Hey, Heichou! Do you want to go somewhere?" _ offers, placing her face right in front of mine. I widen my eyes and blush.

"Why the sudden interest to go somewhere with me?" I push her away. With her face so close, it makes me hard to concentrate or even think straight. "I have no problem with it, though."

"Really? Let's go outside the walls!"

"What?" I was so shocked at what she said. "Outside the walls? Why the hell would you want to go there?"

"I don't know. That's what Mikasa told me to ask you. Go outside the walls. That way, you can save me!" She smiles innocently. I frown and sigh, patting her head like a pet dog.

"No. Would you prefer to go somewhere else?"

"Can I go to your office? Please? Please? Pleaseeeee?" _ pleads. I raise an eyebrow. Why would she want to go to my office? It's not that interesting. Just a bunch of papers and books.

"Sure..."

* * *

"Why my office?" I finally decided to break the ice. She turns around and smiles nervously. How can she not? I turned my back on her and she's digging through my personal things.

"Eren told me your not all clean." I took out my notebook and wrote "Kill Eren Jaeger" on my checklist.

"Why?"

"He said to look at Heichou's most deepest drawers to find something."

I widened my eyes. I think Eren saw the hentai magazine I took from a Cadet a few weeks ago. Oh shoot.

"H-Heichou...?" Fudge a duck. Did she find it? Well, I have a reason for it.

"If it's the maga-"

"WHY IN THE HOLY PASTA DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING?" _ pulls out a picture in one of my document books and I squint before blushing tremendously.

"I didn't put it there, you brat! Hanji must have done it!" I counter back. The discouraged female looks at me and lowers her head.

"I have lost the little respect I had for you, Heichou. For a moment there... I-I thought you were kind of cool..." _ confesses.

"Y-You thought I was cool...?"

Suddenly, I heard a muffled laughter in the background. A vein pops.

"Get. Out." I say firmly. My closet door opens, revealing Jean and Connie.

"Hehehehe..."

"We were supposed to help them get together! Not make them hate each other!" Jean yells at Connie's face.

"Gentlemen... I expect the whole headquarters to be clean by midnight, do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"We were kidding, Heichou!" _ laughs and I look at her, she seemed rather surprised by my face expression.

"Kidding, huh?" I turn my back and walk away, leaving the three teens to ponder their life choices.

24 more days? I don't know.

* * *

I get most of my jokes from stuff I actually say in school. My friends' jokes as well~ I'm going to focus on story line a bit more now (if there is one).

Review if you want to~


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo :D My average went down from a 99 to a 97.5 and I have never felt so bad in my life :(((( Onward to Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12

"HOLY MOTHER OF A PASTA BOWL. PROF. HANJI, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" I yell out, pointing at the thing outside of the Science lab room.

"That, my student, is a titan. A beautiful species, right?" Prof. daydreams. I widen my eyes.

"Beautiful? Beautiful? The Earth just stopped rotating because of you! How in the world is THAT beautiful?" I panic. That thing was planting his face on the window right next to me.

"Don't worry! You're going to learn to kill that thing. Shortie will teach you." Prof. smiles. She opens her textbook and begins reading aloud about the nape of a titan's neck. As much as I wanted to pay attention, that titan was drooling on the window. I make a disgusted face and move my seat next to Eren.

"What happe- oh my fried rice. I guess that's the type of men you attract, _" Eren winks and I frown hard.

"Men?" I felt a tear fall from my eye. "I attract titans? Does that mean that everyone that loves me is a titan? Eren, are you a titan? Armin is a titan?"

I began to list all of my male friends. However, Eren raises an eyebrow. Maybe it's because I didn't say one name.

I didn't say Rivaille.

* * *

Titan Killing class finally starts today! I smile hard and walk shoulder to shoulder with Bertholdt. We have this class together!

"Are you excited, Bertl?" I ask happily. He smiles softly and nods.

"A bit. Heichou is teaching us, right?" Bertl questions, I nod. "He's going to show favoritism to you. I'm going to bet you that."

"Favoritism? Please. The man hates me. 23 more days!" I flash a huge smile and he widens his eyes.

"I thought you guys were dating."

I choked on air.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you thought we were dating? You're funny, Bertl. I found another thing I like about you! You're absolutely hilarious, Bertl! Ahahahaha..." I laugh nervously.

"I'm serious."

"Oh. We share a room together and that's about it... Ahaha... Nothing more." I mumble under my breath.

"Get to class." Soon, we heard a voice behind our backs.

"H-Heichou!" Bertl begins to sweat nervously and I smile.

"How much of that did you hea-"

"I don't care. Just go to class. I need to teach." Heichou says, walking past us. For some reason, I was expecting him to tease me or to bother me. Why didn't he?

"Heichou's been kinda off since the incident with Connie, Jean, and you." The taller man says. I furrow my eyebrows.

"All he said was 'Kiddding, huh?'"

"This is just my opinion, but I think you're being too harsh with him." I widened my eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Do you even know why Hanji chose you to deliver that homework package to him?" That question hit me right on the head. Why did she? Why did she say that _I'm the only one who could do this_?

It made no sense. Hanji seemed closer to Rivaille than to anyone else and Erwin, too. So why was I chosen to give it to him.

"I... I don't know." I whisper softly.

"What would you do if I told you that all Heichou wanted to do was to spend time with you?" The brown haired man asks. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Why would Heichou want to hang out with me? Did he feel pity for me? It made absolutely no sense.

"Just think about it, _." Bertl says. After a moment silence, he smiles again. "Let's go."

I nod in agreement and walk to class.

* * *

In class, I couldn't pay attention.

_"I think you're being to harsh with him."_

_"Do you even know why Hanji chose you to deliver that homework package?"_

_"What would you do if I told you that all Heichou wanted to do was to spend time with you?"_

I couldn't think straight. I had never thought about these questions. Was I really that dense? Too immature? Too... greedy?

Frowning, I doodled on my notebook.

"Cadet _. Your notebook is used to save the world. Not to draw your fantasies. I came back to school to teach you and to keep you in this school. If you're not going to treat this as a privileged, then it isn't necessary for you to attend this school, right?"

I widened my eyes to see a pissed of Heichou standing next to me.

"Sorry. I have a lot of stuff in my mind." I whisper softly. I expected a surprised reaction from him, that's how he usually is.

But I didn't get the reaction I wanted.

All he did was scoff and clench his teeth.

"I don't care. Be sure you come to tutoring today after school. As a punishment-"

"Let me guess, I'll be cleaning." I smirk and he furrows his brows.

"You will be the first person to fight a titan, not me." Everyone gasps and I slam my hands on the table.

"What? That's not fair! Do you want me to die, Heichou?" I was on the verge of tears and he kept his usual poker face. "I thought you cared about human life!"

"I thought you cared about other people's feelings." He says back. That shut me up good.

"I-"

"Class dismissed. _ stay after school." Heichou walks back to his desk and Bertl gives me his look of pity. I frown.

* * *

Heichou closes the door and made me sit adjacent from his desk.

"Y-Yes, Heichou?"

"Listen to me carefully. I came to this school for your sake. Don't start slacking on me or I will, and I WILL, stop going to school. 23 days left, make the best out of it, _." Heichou ends his sentence and I remain silent.

"R-Rivaille..."

"Huh?"

"I'll try my best... Rivaille, can I ask you a question?" I say shyly. For some reason, I felt my face heat up.

"Sure. What is it?" Rivaille listened to me intently and I exhale slowly.

"Why did Prof. Hanji make me delivery the homework to you?" I knew he wouldn't answer, but it was worth a shot. Rivaille seemed rather shocked by my question, but a small smirk formed in his lips.

"I don't think I should tell you right now."

* * *

Review if you want to~~!

KuroBasu 2 is so awesome! Himuro Tatsuya is my fave!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey~ :D I love pasutah~ 3 Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviews and such! I really love it!

ALL HAIL LELOUCH (Vongola, you have made my day :O)

This chapter contains a wrong minded Reader and a slight 'yaoi' scene. It's only for this chapter~

* * *

Chapter 13

That night, Heichou didn't go to the room. I waited till midnight for him to come, but no soul opened the door. Frowning, I slid under the covers and closed my eyes, leaving the right side of the bed empty. Though I was closing my eyes, I wasn't asleep at all. I simply waited and waited with all hope that he might come.

That didn't happen, though.

Giving up, I decided to finally let sleep overcome me. I still kept that right side empty, though.

* * *

Bertl waited for me outside of my door.

"Oi, _, wake up. There's no class today." He informs. I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head. I invite Bertl in and he sits on the rocking chair across from my bed.

"That's odd. Why?" I ask.

"Commando said that Heichou wasn't feeling so good, so class is canceled." Bertl explains. I tilt my head, I'm not that stupid. "Prof. Hanji told me to check this room. I guess he's not here..."

"Wait, you guys can't find him?"

"I think he's just sleeping in his classroom. Let's go check." The taller man offers. I nod and step out of the room. Our footsteps filled the empty and isolated hallways. We kept our voices to ourselves and walked.

"W-What do you think you guys are doing?" Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence. Bertl and I met eyes for a split second before turning our heads around. We knew who that voice belonged to. Besides, _he_ would be the only one who'd tell us to go to class.

"H-Heichou?" My (e/c) eyes met with the slightly shorter man's dark eyes. Our corporal was leaning against the wall with a tomato face. He wasn't just leaning on the wall, he was using it as support. He took a puff of breath and closed his heavy eyes.

"G-Go to c-class!" Heichou said softly. He meant it to be as a command, but in the condition he was in, it was anything but a command. Heichou unexpectedly topples over and Bertl manages to catch him before he reaches the ground.

"You're sick, Heichou." Bertl says. Heichou furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth. I leaned in and felt his hot breath against my face, making me blush a bit.

"I-I need to teach. Take me to class, you brats." His voice was strained and I couldn't help but look at him with pity. It hurt too much to watch. I stand up and turned around, crossing my arms.

"Cadet Fubar, bring Rivaille to his room now!" Saying those words, I walk away. Bertl stared for a few seconds before carrying Heichou like a sack of potatoes.

"_'s growing a lot, Heichou." Bertl whispers softly to Heichou. I knew he said it loud enough so I could hear it.

"I didn't want to hear anything come out of your mouth, Cadet Fubar." I walk slightly faster, but slow enough to listen to their conversation.

...

I acted so cool before! I was just like Heichou only cooler! Wow... Maybe I should be the Corporal! My voice back then was deep and awesome! I fantasize myself as the corporal. That would be amazing!

"If only she could be mature at times like that." Bertl softly says. I suddenly felt a vein pop. Well, that hurt. I know! I'll do another cool move.

I stop walking.

"Yes, _?" Bertl asks, tilting his head. I chuckle evily. "_? You're scaring me!"

"_ VI SCOUTING LEGION COMMANDS YOU TO WALK FASTER TO MY ROOM!" I felt a rush of victory run through my blood. I sounded cool didn't I? (Yay for the reference)

"What did I tell you, Cadet Fubar? She's going to take it too far." Heichou whispers. Heck, that was anything BUT a whisper! He was yelling it out for all that I know! I felt my face heat up as I turn around. I heard Bertl chuckle a bit.

"What would _ be if she weren't embarrassing like that, Heichou?"

"Normal."

"HEY!" I yell out. "Are you sure you're sick? The only thing that's sick is your annoying voice!"

All of a sudden, a wild Eren appears!

"Oh, Bertholdt, Reiner wants to talk to you. W-Woah! What happened with Heichou?" The green eyed teen asks. Bertholdt transfers Heichou from his shoulders to Eren's arms.

"I have to go. Take Heichou to his room. See you!" Bertl sprints away, leaving us alone with our sick Heichou.

"W-Wait!"

"Carry me back to my room already, Jaeger." Heichou commands. Eren gulps and move Heichou around so he could carry him comfortably. I look at Eren awkwardly.

"W-What are you doing, Eren?" I ask, breaking the ice.

"Huh? I'm trying to carry Heichou comfortably." Eren walks ahead and I cover my mouth. Based on this scene, Eren would be the dominant and Heichou would be the submissive. Then again, Heichou would be an excellent dominant. A Sick!Seme!Rivaille x Uke!Eren... That would be a dirty doujinshi indeed.

I smirk.

"Eren, change me out of these clothes once we're inside." Heichou says. My heart skips a beat. Eren blushes and nods obediently.

"S-Sure..."

Eren's taking the offer? Maybe when Eren's looking through the drawers for Heichou's clothes, Heichou would hug him from behind! Then... the juicy stuff happens.

I laugh to myself and Eren looks at me with a confused look.

"Are you alright, _?"

"Yep! I am just fine..."

* * *

The yaoi the yaoi the yaoi! I squeal as Eren and Heichou step into the room. Eren rests Heichou on the bed and sits next to him.

"D-Don't move so much, Heichou!" Eren squeaks. I blush. They told me to stay in the bathroom.

"I can do what ever I want." The other man utters. I chuckle a bit. A sick Heichou is kinda immature.

"I have to put this in you." Eren says. I cover my eyes. 'Put this in you'. The yaoi! Oh my pastaaaa!

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to put it in you. Besides, it's supposed to be 'I'll put it ON you.' Not 'in'" Heichou corrects. I have a fangasm in my mind as I hug a towel.

"I-It hurts, Eren... Move to the side a bit..."

"Like this?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I begin hyperventilating. THE YAOI. OH MY GOODNESS. SEXY!SEME!EREN! And a uke!Rivaille.

Suddenly, the door opens and I fall out.

"Huh?"

"He fell asleep." Eren sighs, pointing at the shirtless... Sweaty... Panting... Heichou on my bed. I lick my lips. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just fine. Do you have to-"

"If you are going to tell me anything about yaoi, I am not interested." Rren covers his ears and I laugh.

"Okay, okay. We should just dress him, right?" I ask. Eren takes a step back.

"We? Don't you mean 'you'?" Eren runs out the door.

"EREN!" I scream out.

"Stop screaming and dress me up, brat." Heichou says through his breath. I blush and take a step closer. His body was in pain, but it was also the most sexiest thing I've ever seen. "Like what you're seeing?"

"Oh, please. I'd rather see Mikasa's or Eren's." I saw him frown a bit as I silently switch his shirt to another one. It was a shirt that says 'Being Short Just Means You're Not Tall'

"Thanks..." Heichou says under his breath. I don't think he knew what that shirt says. I mean... I made it for him.

I could also tell that Heichou wasn't feeling great... Drunk, maybe. I smirk.

"Wear these pants. They're open. My mom told me that wearing these pants would make my healing rate go faster. She told me to only let me borrow it to a great friend." I lied about the backstory of my pants.

"O-Oh... Thanks." I turn around and he puts it on. "Do I wear it like this?"

"Yep!" I giggle.

Those pants... hehehe...

* * *

The Next Day...

I woke up early and ran to class. I couldn't wait to see Heichou's face!

"_!" When I stepped in, the voice of my lovely corporal rung my ears. "You are going to pay for what you did."

"I didn't mean to! I-It was a pure accident!" I stutter, trying to hold back my laughter. Those pants I mentioned earlier... Yeah, that was a skirt.

"Class! We are going outside and _ will teach us how to kill a Titan." Heichou says strictly. I widened my eyes.

"WHAT? I thought you were really kidding!"

"Do you really want me to give you another talk? Come on."

* * *

It was FREEZING outside. I shiver as I cling on Bertl's arm. Heichou caught my menacing act and pulled me away.

"You see that? That's a titan. Now kill it." Heichou crosses his arms and I step forward, holding the two blades in my hands. I take a deep breath as everyone gulps in anticipation. I close my eyes and lock my eyes on the target.

"HURRY UP, _! HEICHOU IS AN OLD MAN, HIS HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Connie yells out. I break into laughter and so did everybody else. Heichou smirks.

"All the more reason to hurry up, _." To everyone's surprise, Heichou didn't get angry. He wasn't aggravated, he didn't kick Connie out either.

"Hush! You can't rush perfection!" I close my eyes and meditate the Titan's next movements. The wind blows across me as it makes my hair dance in the wind. I take a deep breath.

"Anytime now." Heichou mumbles. I inhale deeply and exhale deeply.

"I am _, the champion of justice. In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil... and that means you!" I point at the Titan and it tilts it's head. Suddenly, I walks towards me. "W-What the hell? I said the chant correctly! That's not fair!"

I run and press random buttons.

"And, this, my students, is the exact reason why you should pay attention in my class." Heichou coughs.

"Hai~!" The other students chant.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Heichou... I promise to listen to your lessons and pay attention in class no matter what it takes." I bow my head in respect as I see him raise an eyebrow. He sat at his desk as I look away.

I had to stay after school today... Again.

"Fine. Be sure you pay attention and I forgive you this time." Heichou says, wiping his desk.

"H-Hey... Rivaille...?"

"What?"

"Will you answer the question I asked before? W-Why did Prof. Hanji say I was the only one who could give that package to you?" I mumble. He smirks.

"I can't tell you now, but I will. I have to make sure you feel the same way first."

'Feel the same way'?

"Can you elaborate? It's so confusing..." I tilt my head and he looks away, avoiding my gaze.

"Trust me... It's confusing for me, too. I just hope you feel... Anyway, you should go home now. It's late." I don't know what it was, but something made me want to stay longer. It is so confusing!

Why do I suddenly feel uneasy when knowing that I have only 21 more days left with Heichou?

I've only known him for 9 days, but... Why do I feel so close to him?

In my room, I bury my face on my pillow and slide under the covers. What the heck, man? This made no sense at all. I hate him and I... Hmm. I've been kind if distant with him. I'm starting to call him Heichou. What happened to Chef Rivaioli? What happened to... Shortie-heichou?

Why was my relationship decreasing? It made no sense. I hug a free pillow and let sleep drift in.

I left the right side empty only this time...

That spot was filled in.

* * *

Ahhhh! 21 Daysss :O is that a bad thing? Or is it a good thing? I made Reader-chan a fujoshi in this chapter. I just watched a movie called How to Date an Otaku Girl/Fujoshi Kanojo (2009) and I suddenly wanted to add it.

Review if you want to~!

Yay for references.


	14. Chapter 14

Im not sure if the death of Rivaille's Special Operations Squad is a spoiler, but I'll put a spoiler alert thing here anyway. Sorry if you didn't know :( The whole fanfic leaked out slight spoilers anyways.

KINDA OOC

Anyway, Chapter 14 is here!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Heichou?" I rotate my head 180 degrees and look at the sleeping figure next to me.

"Go back to sleep. I'm tired and I don't need your annoying voice disturbing my inner peace." The grouchy man says back. I smirk.

"I was just trying to be nice, Heichou." I plop off of my bed and make hot chocolate for myself. "it's a school day, you're going to be late."

"Leave me alone. I'm tired." He covers his whole body with a blanket and I sigh.

"How old are you, Heichou?" I ask, pouring the chocolate into my milk. I heard some muffled sounds before I got a clear answer.

"16."

"Lies."

"17."

"You're one year older than me?" I raise an eyebrow but I shrug it off. I didn't care if he were older or younger than me.

"You killed a Titan skillfully yesterday, Cadet _." Heichou smirks. I frown.

"No need for sarcasm, dear Heichou." I sit on the side of the bed and look at Heichou crul up into a ball.

It became quiet after a few seconds. I continued to slurp on my hot chocolate, thus making that noise the only thing heard in the room. Whenever Heichou would move, my hot chocolate would slightly spill, making the hot liquid to come in contact with my pants.

"Why did you stop calling me Rivaille?" Heichou asks, breaking the ice. I look at him and he looked at me back with his dark, dull eyes.

"You know... The ranking stuffs. I have to call you Heich-"

"Call me Rivaille again." I furrow my eyebrows. Why does he keep interrupting me?

"No way, Shortie-heichou." I smirk as I slurp on my rich hot chocolate. as for Rivaille, he moves slightly, making the liquid hit my pants again. "Hey!"

"..." He raises a suggestive eyebrow, making me look at him weird.

"Rivaille. There. Happy?" Blushing, I close my eyes and avert my eyes away from him. I felt his smirk behind me.

"Much better."

_20 days left._

* * *

**Rivaille's POV**

I've been training these guys for a week and they've done a really good job. Of course, the things they went through were just trainings.

"Mikasa, you're amazing! You should practice with me sometime!" _ offers happily, Mikasa smiles and nods.

"Of course. Eren and Armin can join, too." Mikasa's lifeless eyes lit up for a split second before dying down again.

Ever since they learned how to fight titans, the class has been really close as a team. if they think they're ready, My Special Operations Squad and I could take them to the real world. If they think they're ready, of course...

Little did I know that my choice of letting them see the outside world, made me lose some of my precious friends.

* * *

"I want to take the students out so they can fight titans in real life now." i say bluntly. I saw Erwin frown.

"Do you think they're ready?" He asks suspiciously. I nod.

"As ready as ever. I trained them, they're going to be the very best. Like no one ever was." A small line formed on my lips and Gunther sighs.

"Ever since you started hanging out with that delivery girl, all you've been saying are anime references." Gunther chuckles a bit and a vein popped in Petra's head.

"She's a bad influence, Heichou! We want our old Heichou back." Petra preaches. I ignored her plead and looked at Erwin. He gave me an approving nod and I smirk.

"I want all of you to come with us. Thank you." They all nod and I walk out of the room. As I continued to walk, I saw _ with Jean.

I walked past her.

"Hey, Rivaille! Don't think you're walking past me without any greeting! See ya later, Horse Face~" _ waves goodbye to Jean and walks shoulder to shoulder with me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the name she previously gave Jean.

"Hello, _." I avoided her eyes, they make me want to hug her, which is completely out of character. "We're going to the outside world soon to practice our titan killing skills."

"Really? YES! YESSSSS!" She smiles brightly.

* * *

Word spreads fast because everyone already knew about it before i told them today in class.

"My hand picked soldiers will assist you in killing a real titan. We will be invading their territory so be careful. Be sure you avoid the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan." I saw Cadet Fubar and Cadet Braun frown. I cleared my throat and continued speaking. " I want everyone to be in their best behavior and to expect all sorts of titans. Please do not freak out, my Special Operations Squad will protect you guys. You will see some titans not seen in your textbooks, but do not worry, the weakness is always the nape of the neck. I expect everyone to be in the main office downstairs at 8 am sharp or before. Does anybody have any questions?"

Everyone had a confident smirk on their faces and I knew they were ready. They all stood up simultaneously and did the salute.

"YES, HEICHOU!" They all said in unison. Except for that female idiot that said;

"YES, RIVAILLE!"

I know i told her to call me Rivaille, but she should be smart enough to know when to call me Heichou. Whatever.

"The whole day is free and you are willing to ask any of the Special Operations Squad for assistance or help, me included. You are dismissed."

The class escapes the classroom and I rest my body on my chair. No deaths. No deaths at all. Thats the one thing i have to make sure of. No deaths. They are just children, 15 or so. I cant let them die this young.

_13 days left_

* * *

_ and I were the last to get there. We came right before the hand reached 8:00.

"Everyone is here? Alright, lets head out."

Everyone mounted their horses and on Erwin's mark, we launched off.

_My stomach churned for some reason, I didn't know why, but it just did. This usually happens when something bad is about to happen. Like women's intuition. Only this is Corporal or Leader's intuition. I shook off the uneasy feeling and dashed off._

_How I wish I could've listened to myself._

* * *

"Uhm... Rivaille? What in the world is that thing?" _ asks. It was a... Female titan? I didn't even know.

"Wow! Everyone, lets get a closer look!" Hanji, being the idiot that she is, didn't look at the negative sides about it, but...

I shook it off again. I mean, the Special Operations Squad was with them and _ and her friends were there, too. What could go wrong?

I decided to stray off to find some titans for myself. Although, I didn't find any and when I did, they would walk away from me. I decided to overlook it again until I heard the one thing i didn't want to hear.

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"** A piercing scream broke all the silent barriers that the area casted.**

Without a second thought, I galloped to where the that scream was first broadcasted.

* * *

I wish I didn't see what i saw...

My squad were... Lifeless. I stare in shock at their lifeless bodies laying on the ground or hanging from a tree.

"R-Rivaille..." I glanced to my right and found _ leaning against a tree. Her right eye was white and she was using her right arm to hold on to her left arm, which was probably dislocated. I stared at the female's tattered jacket and green cloak. The green cloak didn't look green, it was the color of a tomato.

"_..." I wasn't sure how to react. I then looked at the soulless bodies of Petra, Eld, Aluo, Gunther, and a few other cadets. As their corporal, I couldn't show my vulnerable side. I can't let that threatening tear slide down. I... Can't.

"Heichou..." Eren was being supported by Mikasa.

"You all did well." I muffle under my breath.

* * *

In the wagons, it laid the corpses of my squad. I was on _ wagon. She kept holding my hand and I let her do that.

"The titans are after us! What do we do, Heichou?"

"Throw away the bodies."

This wouldn't have happened if I listened to myself. I wish I could've changed my mind before all of this happened.

"Throw me out, too, Rivaille." _ voice cracked out. I widened my eyes.

"No! I won't do that. No..." I held her hand tighter and she smiles a sweet smile. "If you are to die, I'm going to die as well."

"Why are you being so nice?" She giggles a bit and I stoke her hair.

"Because... I have so much to say to you. So many questions unanswered."

"Positive thinking, you pessimistic moron! Im living and you are the one to make me stay alive!" _ smiled her bright smile, despite the situation we were in. I glanced at the bodies tossed out.

Petra... Aluo... Gunther... Eld...

I felt _ hold my hand tighter.

"Did you know Petra likes you?" She asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah."

"You rejected her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I already have someone I really love"

_That someone was the one that sent me the package._

* * *

I wanted to add some feels in this chapter and I am ABSOLUTELY NOT GOOD AT WRITING THEM. I would attempt to write something sad, then I'd slap in some comedy. *sigh*

Review if you want to~


End file.
